Sakura's gender bender fic
by Kitty123kat
Summary: What if the Naruto world was in the opposite gender? what if sakura a boy so are the rest of the Naruto cast? how would things turn out. From the most powerful clan, the Harunos and a eleven year old boy was the head? Yeah, I suck summaries. Please read! (sakusasu later, now I'm working on their childhood)


**Summary: what if sakura a boy so are the rest of the Naruto cast? how would things turn out. From the most powerful clan, the Harunos have fallen and a eleven year old boy was the head? Yeah, I suck summaries. Please read! **

**{A/N: well, this is my first fanfic so don't have very high hopes on this story. I trying this out 'cause some friend of mine asked me to type some storys down... so yeah, enjoy!}**

Chapter one

No one's P.O.V.

The Haruno clan's compound was empty and silent except for the sounds of the battle of the nine tailed Kyuubi with the leaf village and the sound of a one year old pink haired boy sobbing while hugging his already dead mother "N-n-no, you can't be d-_dead_ mom." He choked on a sob as he stared at his mother's lifeless eyes. He remember the way her eyes sparked with happiness, the way they shone in the dark and how they soften when she called her son's name,

'_Sakurai, I __**always**__ will love you.'_

The words lingered in his mind like a broken record. He looked up and wailed louder "Mom, mom, MOM!" he cried _'this is stupid,'_ the voice in the back of his head said bitterly_ 'she's dead. Now you need not to worry about her, but the clan and the village.' _He closed his eyes and calmed himself down, as the head of the Haruno clan him cannot panic nor worry at the time like this.

...

...

...

The Haruno clan was the first clan that was attacked by the Kyuubi, most of the clan members fled to the underground bunker made for emergencies, some stubbornly stayed back and protect their home. Sakurai did the same but that was his biggest mistake, while healing his clan member ( The Harunos were blessed with high-class healing) one of the tails hit the rows of houses thus, causing the chakra to seep out and with the frouce it shoud have killed him. But before the chakra hits him his mother went on top and protected him. With a finally smile she fell.

...

...

...

He looked up where the battle was taking place, which was on the Hokage Mountain and his eyes harden. Most of the Haruno's left to safety so he didn't need to worry about, being the head he had to put the safety of his clan first. He took the closes Katana and ran; he used whatever energy he had left, he ran for the clan, his mother, his village, his friends, and His _**family**_**.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

Once on top of the hill he notice a blond man on top of a Hokage Mountain hold a baby while preforming some seals to fast to see. When the blond man lifted the baby to the Nine-tailed Kyuubi, Sakurai thought he was going to _feed_ the damned monster a _baby!_ Then a vortex-like thing appeared on the baby's stomach and _sucked_ the Kyuubi or Nine-tailed Fox. As soon as the monster was sucked in the baby, the blond man fell to the ground, not a second later he caught both the baby and the man.

When he examined the man he gasped.

There I his arms was Minato, The Minato Namikaze.

The fourth Hokage.

'_The fourth _goddamn_ Hokage!'_

He just wanted to pass out when the thought struck him. Suddenly a hand touched his face "P…pleas...e…t...ake CA...Re…of… Narukai….. Please" the fourth begged him, he looked at the baby _'Narukai?' _he thought he nodded with tears flowing down his cheeks. It was silent when Minato died, leaving Sakurai and the baby _'kill the child' _the voice said venomously _'because of this-this thing mom died! This is your perfect chance to avenge our mom! Kill it!' _the voice seem to get louder at every word, Sakurai looked at the kunai then at the baby then back, he lifted the kunai so it was above the baby then it shot down to….

…. His hand. With tears he said "No. Killing her won't avenge mom, I'm only killing a child." He looked at the baby "I'll protect her now." He said suddenly he felt weaker and sleepier "must be chakra depletion." He murmured softly. The ANBU came into his view and he fell to the side saying

"I'll protect them for sure."

**A/N: so do you like me new Naruto story? Yeah, so Naruto=Narukai, Sakura=Sakurai….. Yeah not so creative. Anyways I'll give the names of the characters later. please rate and review!**


End file.
